Loup-garou
by Sabri-chan22
Summary: Gabrielle se ha mudado (en contra de su voluntad) a París. Todo esto apesta, pero al menos ¡Conocerá a su admirada Ladybug! Cosas malas y buenas, desengaños y pasados, descubrimientos y romances, algo de buena suerte y otra muy, muy mala ¿Aparece una nueva heroína para Francia?
**Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece, obra sin fines de lucro.**

 **Esta es mi primera historia sobre Ladybug, hacerca de un OC que he estado pensando hace un tiempo. Aún no tengo claro cómo terminará, pero sé más o menos el rumbo ¡Espero les guste! Aunque solo sea un prólogo.**

Gabrielle aspiró con fuerza mientras cerraba la puerta de su cuarto, tragándose el orgullo y la furia, formando un nudo invisible de rabia en la garganta ¡Que propuesta más hipócrita! Nunca lo haría, ni aunque se lo pidiera su padre. Suficiente era lo que ya le estaba haciendo en ese momento. Abrió los ojos, que apretaba con fuerza, y vio en las penumbras de su cuarto todos los paquetes que aún debía acomodar en su lugar. No tenía fuerzas para hacerlo, pero tenía que despejarse de alguna forma. Tomó su caja de discos y sacó del encierro a su vieja radio. Puso un álbum de Queen antes de derrumbarse al suelo al compás de la música, y comenzar por el paquete más próximo.

Todo había ocurrido muy de repente. Un día le anunciaron que cambiarían de ciudad, que se mudarían a la capital. Ella lo sospechaba, pero nunca creyó que se lo dirían tan abruptamente. Dos semanas después se despedía de sus amigos en (inserte ciudad francesa aquí) y acto seguido se encontraba en el avión, y un instante después frente a la puerta blanca de la casona de estilo romántico que sería su "hogar". Sobre todo le molestaba que no se lo hubieran preguntado. Para una chica que está por comenzar secundaria, mudarse era un salto suicida. Todo su mundo cambiaba en esta etapa.

Acarició las cuerdas de su guitarra, que había terminado de desempacar. Aquella se la había comprado con la ayuda de uno de sus mejores amigos, a vista de que sus padres no lo harían. Ellos consideraban a la música como trabajo tanto como considerar a una maceta un jardín. Lejos estaban de ser los padres comprensivos de las novelas que se pasaba leyendo Odette, su hermana. Ambas tenían el mismo sentimiento de nostalgia por una caricia o unas palabras de felicitación por parte de sus padres, y hacían todo lo posible por ser las hijas ejemplares.

Pero aquello era inaceptable, deshonroso, doble cara.

Sus padres le habían ordenado ser amiga de Adrien Agreste, para codearse con su padre.

-Deshonra… -decía Nuru para sí mientras daba vueltas acomodando de aquí para allá- Deshonrada yo, deshonrado este libro, deshonrado este disco, deshonrada….

Hablar incoherencias estúpidas le ayudaba a desahogarse. Era difícil para ella dejar de estar enojada. Necesitaba…

Un golpe a su puerta la interrumpió de su cháchara.

-¿Quién? –gritó malhumorada.

-¿Puedo pasar, Gabrielle?

-Ay, abuela… -al instante ya le estaba abriendo- Perdona, estaba algo molesta…

-Ya lo sé mi pequeña –Nadia le sonrió con esas sonrisas de anciana sabihonda que se las conoce todas.

-No quiero hacerlo, no lo voy a hacer –Nuru se cruzó de brazos, dándole la espalda- Si es que me has venido a convencer de hacerlo.

-¿Qué persona crees que soy? –se rio su abuela- Claro que no te obligaría a eso.

Gabrielle la abrazó. Esa anciana arrugada y tranquila era la única persona a la que podía confiarle todo.

-No quiero hacerlo… -suspiró la joven mientras se separaba, mirándola a los ojos- Abuela… quiero volver.

-No hay nada que hacerle –la mujer pellizcó su mejilla- La vida siempre está llena de cambios niña, y debes aprender a adaptarte a ellos. Esta mudanza sabes que no es simple egoísmo.

Gabrielle asintió quedamente. Lo sabía y también lo respetaba, pero aún así...

-No voy a hacerme amiga de Mr. Perfecto –cruzó los brazos y se sonrió- Es más, lo trataré tan mal que desearan que vuelva a Le Perthus –aseguró.

-Niña –sonrió su abuela, que la conocía mejor que ella misma- Sabes que no podrás si ese jovencito es bueno. No eres cruel.

-C-claro que podré –frunció el ceño- Puedo ser una tipa muy temible…

-Vale, vale… -Nadia levantó una mano en señal de parar- No he venido por eso, vengo por algo mucho más importante.

-¿Más importante que la salud mental y los traumas psicológicos que darán esta mudanza a tu pobre nieta? –exageró la joven, en broma.

-Así es –la abuela sacó del bolsillo un pequeño medallón de plata, ignorando el sarcasmo de la nieta- Esto te lo quiero heredar a ti.

Gabrielle extendió las manos y Nadia se lo posó en las palmas. Era un medallón precioso, con un lobo tallado en detalles sobre el metal, aullando a la luna.

-Es hermoso abuela… -a la chica le brillaban los ojos- Pero, ¿Y la cadena?

-Sé que te gustan las cadenas pegadas al cuello, pero esa era uno colgante. Así que puedes diseñarlo tú misma.

-¡Genial! Algo para distraer mi desgraciada existencia –con un suspiro dramático, alzó el medallón en alto.

Su abuela solo sonrió con un dejo de misterio.

-Disfrútalo querida, es una herencia de muchos años. Cuídala bien –y dirigiéndose a la puerta para irse, añadió- Esta noche cenaremos lasaña, tu favorita, espero que ayude en algo –y despidiéndose, cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Gabrielle miró fijamente la puerta unos momentos, finalmente se desplomó en el colchón duro con aroma a nuevo que estaba en la esquina de su cuarto frío y nuevo, mirando al techo pelado y nuevo. Alzó un poco el medallón sobre sí. Justo en su radio sonaba "Life is real", lanzando su tercer y más largo suspiro, cerró los ojos mientras tarareaba, apretando la herencia contra sí. Nunca supo cuando se durmió.


End file.
